Eleking
Eleking is a dakaiju that first appeared in Ultraseven. Subtiltle:Space Monster(宇宙怪獣 - Uchuu Kaijuu） Powers/Abilities *Tail:Eleking can extend his tail long enough to constrict his enemies. *Electric Shock: Eleking can shock his enemies by ensnaring them with his tail. *Electric Bursts:Eleking can fire blue crescent shaped bursts from his mouth. *Adept Swimmer: Eleking is able to survive underwater even without being in tadpole form. Weaknesses Eleking's horns are the source of his electrical abilities,destroying them will cause him great pain. Ultraseven Eleking was a monster born and raised by two twin sisters, who let him loose on the earth after stealing Dan's Ultra Eye, which prevented him from assuming his Ultraseven form. With Ultraseven nowhere in sight, Eleking was free to wreak havoc. Luckily, Dan released Miclas, one of his "capsule monsters," to fight, and hopefully, distract Eleking while he chased after the sisters to retrieve his Ultra Eye. The two monsters battled fiercely in the lake, and soon brought the battle to land. Miclas, however, was eventually defeated by Eleking's long, whip tail, as well as his electric shock powers. After Miclas failed to defeat Eleking, all seemed lost, until Dan finally managed to retrieve the Eye by chasing the sisters to their hideout; a large spaceship, from which they controlled Eleking. Dan quickly transformed into Ultraseven, and attacked Eleking. Eleking tried to fight off Ultraseven by shocking him, but the Ultra hero was able to break loose of his tail grip, and he then proceeded to destroy Eleking's two horns with his Emerium Beam before slicing him to pieces with his Eye Slugger. Eleking's disembered body burst into flames shortly after. Tadpole Eleking Once the twin sisters known as the Pitt Seijin arrived on Earth they donned the guises of human girls. When one of them was observing the lake she was caught by two members of the Ultra Garrison and a fisherman. As she tried to escape them she released Tadpole Eleking into the water, allowing the other Pitt Seijin to summon him when the time was needed. EX Eleking EX Eleking's first appearence was in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Eleking is seen absorbing electricity from an electric plant until Ultraseven comes and defeats him but then the Baltan Spaceship comes and releases a purple mist where Eleking was defeated. The revived EX Eleking attempts to constrict Seven with his new body but Seven gets out in time and kills EX Eleking.And he is not seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. Ultraman Kids This Monster Young is friendly eleking child Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight. Redman This Monster reappeared in Redman. Ultraman Taro This monster re-appeared in the series Ultraman Taro In Ultraman Taro, Eleking's subtitle is "月光怪獣"(Gekkou Kaiju, Gekkō Kaiju)."月光" means Moonlight. On a cold, lonely night, a full moon hung in the sky. But soon, a creature resembling Eleking arouse from the ground to greet the moon! The monster attacked nearby villages, and left much destruction in his path and was then attacked by ZAT. He was seemingly defeated, but he beat a hasty retreat when the sun began to rise. Some time later, another full moon appeared, as well as the creature, who was now revealed to be Eleking revived by mystical forces. But his attack we soon halted by ZAT, as well as some village children, who were able to get a rope around Eleking's left horn. This only angered the monster, as it let loose with more flames. Soon, Kotaro decides to attack Eleking II with his armored vehicle. The attack is short lived, however, as Eleking II jumps onto it! But luckily, Kotaro uses his Ultra Badge to turn into Ultraman Taro just in time. Taro then deals Eleking II a mighty beating. Eleking managed to get the best of Taro using his flames, but Taro persevered. Then, Taro used his powers to turn the rope on Eleking II 's horn into a chain. Grappling for a bit, he ripped off his horns, until Eleking II was hornless! Eleking collapsed to the ground dying,his body began to release a bubbling foam before finally self-destructing. Trivia *In the series，Eleking can emit a deadly stream of flames from his mouth and the end of his tail. *Eleking II was modefied from the Ultra Fight Eleking suit. Heisei Ultra Seven This monster re-appeared in the series Ultra Seven - Operation: Solar Energy Strategy Decades ago,the Pitt tried to conquer Earth with a powerful monster known as Eleking.Thier plan was foiled by Ultraseven,but in 1994,the aliens returned with a new more powerful Eleking. The creature began to kill campers and destroy parts of the forest.But the Ultra Garrison fought back they managed to blow off one of Eleking's horns.It didn't take long for the Pitts to repair their pet and send it on it's next mission. Dan then transformed into Ultraseven.Eleking gained the upper hand by using his tail to ensnare Seven.As all seemed bad Ultraseven,the Ultra Garrison used a new solar weapon to drain Eleking's energy. Able to break free,Ultraseven used his Eye Slugger to cut off Eleking's tail before destroying it with the Emerium Beam. Ultraman Max This monster re-appeared in the series Ultraman Max. In Ultraman Max, Eleking's subtitle is "放電竜"(Houden Ryu, Hōuden Ryu)."放電" means Electrostatic discharge dragon. A monster created by the Pitt Aliens, Eleking seemed to appear out of nowhere. But as soon as he made his appearance, he right away began marching through the streets of Tokyo, looking for his favorite food: electricity. This caused the city around him to black out. DASH soon got wind of Eleking's actions, and quickly found the monster feeding on electricity. But before they could launch an attack, Eleking seemed to disappear into nothing. DASH had no choice to retreat, at least for now. Later, Eleking revealed itself again, still wanting to feed on electricity. DASH again tried to engae the creature, but Eleking began disappearing again. But DASH came prepared. They used a special device that made sort of a dome around the area were Eleking was, thus allowing them to keep him in one spot. Later, Eleking once again appeared, this time fully charged with electric power. But he soon met Ultraman Max, who lay down a brutal beating, eventually defeating the monster using his Max Cannon, blowing the monster to ashes. With the rise of the Baby Elekings a new one soon emerged one night and DASH attacked it. With assistance from Alien Pitt Eleking was dominating DASH even when DASH Bird 3 was deployed. After Kaito got the Max Spark back and blew up the Pitt Seijin ship he turned into Ultraman Max. Max's assault of Eleking was too much for the alien creation kaiju to handle and was soon thrown into space. Max turned Eleking into green dust and electricity after using the Max used the Max Sword Alter Shot. Trivia *In this series, Eleking's electric mouth bursts are yellow instead of blue and will continue to be this color. Baby Eleking The first Eleking laid an egg before fighting Ultraman Max. This egg soon hatched after the first Eleking was killed, but it suddenly vanished into thin air. The Baby Eleking would soon create many, but it was not until months later when a man was discovered in a coma and a dead Baby Eleking was found with him. DASH quickly analyzed the signal the dead alien creature was emitting and began to search for more of them. One was found by Mizuki and Kaito, but Mizuki was soon knocked into a coma after looking at the Baby Eleking. Kaito was soon met with the Eleking creators, Pitt Seijins. The Pitts easily beaten Kaito down and took off with the Max Spark. After Mizuki was sent to the medical bay she became furious and went off with DASH Alpha with the apparently dead Baby Eleking that was actually still alive. When Kaito caught up to Mizuki a second full ground Eleking made itself known and DASH went after it. Kaito plucked Baby Eleking off Mizuki and was getting shocked by the little creature's surge. Mizuki called for DASH Bird 3 while Kaito fought Baby Eleking and soon threw him off. All the Baby Elekings across the city were soon converted into energy by the Pitt Seijins and sent back to their ship. The Baby Elekings were destroyed with along the Pitt Seijin ship. Ultraman Mebius This Monster reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius as Rimu Eleking. Created by the particle accelerator that created maquette monsters malfunctioning beneath the base of GUYS Rimu Eleking was an off shoot mutation of nanomachines with data on the original Eleking from Ultraseven's time based on trauma the original Miclas experienced. Rimu Eleking's first appearance made most of the members of GUYS nervous except Konomi. The miniature monster reappeared later that day as GUYS was eating lunch Rimu Eleking was absorbing electricity from an electrical socket. George tried to pull it out only to get severely stunned. After the destruction of Bogarmons it was decided that Rimu Eleking would be GUYS' mascot and has popped up in different places through out the rest of Ultraman Mebius's time. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. One day near a lake, the monster Kelbeam engaged the monster Earthtron in battle. Earthtron attacked Kelbeam, and seemed to have the upper hand, until Kelbeam launched a couple of fire balls. Earthtron was not moving, but just as Kelbeam was roaring in victory, Earthtron got back up and tore off Kelbeam's "ears." With his enemy screaming in pain, Earthtron finished off Kelbeam with his magma beam, destroying him completely. Earthtron did not have enough time to celebrate, though, for Eleking's tail came out of the lake and dragged him in. With Eleking's maneuverability and strength underwater, Earthtron could barely keep pace and was soon shocked to death by Eleking's electricity. Eleking had help, however, from special stones scattered across the lakebed, which amplified his electric powers. ZAP SPACY had used a mini-sub with a direct feed camera to watch the battle unfold, and now, Eleking had set it's sights on them! Once it emerged from the water, Rei summoned Gomora to fight it, but Eleking eventually dragged it into the lake after realizing he could win on land. Eleking easily beat Gomora, and was about to shock it to death until Rei called Gomora back. Luckily, ZAP SPACY had a plan; using their Pendragon airship to lift Eleking out of the lake and onto land, using an energy net. Now, when Gomora battled Eleking, he was victorious. However, instead of killing Eleking, Rei captured him with his Battle Nizer. Now, this powerful enemy became a powerful ally! Alongside Gomora and Litra, Eleking fought and defeated many monsters, including Zoa Muruchi, his first foe. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Heisei Ultraseven was reused for Eleking's appearence in this series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey This Monster reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. After the events on Planet Bolias, Rei and the crew of the Pendragon returned to the ZAP SPACY headquarters. Gomora, Eleking, and Litora all came with Rei, housed in his Battle Nizer. However, after the attack on the HQ by Dail, the Reionyx Hunter, Rei and Captain Hyuga were sucked into a workhole that led to another world infested with monsters, as well as aliens! Eleking was first summoned to Dorako, and would continue to fight alongside Rei. Sadly, Eleking met his match against Tyrant, a monster tamed by another Reionyx like Rei, named Grande. Eleking fought bravely, but was eventually brutally murdered by Tyrant. The Pendragon crew mourned his death, but he was avenged by Gomora. Eleking was gone, but he would never be forgotten. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Heisei Ultraseven was reused for Eleking's appearence in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Eleking is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Eleking was killed by Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Additional Trivia *Eleking's roar is a reused Kamacuras roar. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Pages need of rewriting